A Fallen Angel and an Ice Princess
by Nikki5667
Summary: Two lost lost friends become re-united, by chance or by purpose though? Follow Naruko and Haku as they rekindle there long lost friendship, will they stay only friends or will they become more? yuri fem Naruto x fem Haku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. That will be the last you hear of disclaimer for this story, enjoy guys.

Today. The day of the genin graduation exam at the ninja academy in Konohagakure. The day that the newest batch of genin hopefuls will be selected to become genin. At the front of one of the graduating classes stands one Umino Iruka.

Iruka stood and looked over his latest class, going over which of his students had the greatest chance to pass out of them all. Only ten students could come to mind when he thought about it. The first of which was the dead-last. Sure he was the lowest grades in the class but he could make do with his clan technics. For you see he was of the Inuzuka clan.

Next up on his list of would be genins is one Hyuga Hinata. Whose shyness knows no bounds. Being pushed into this career by one's family was not something that should happen. But if she could get over her shyness she would yield great results.

Third we have one Aburame Shino. The heir to the Aburame, above average grades. Prefered to be alone so most people think he's a little weird but he had the chance to be a great ninja.

Hold up the fourth on his list was on Yamanaka Ino, whose skills weren't much greater than those of a 'fangirl's'. Preferred to make sure her looks were up to par. Iruka just his head. Girls these days just didn't have the same understanding of what it was to be a kunoichi.

The next one with abnormal fangirlish tendencies was one Haruno Sakura. Below average in everything except her looks. Again another one that prefers to look in a mirror then train to get herself stronger. Again Iruka just shook his head and sighed while wondering just what had the world come to, to give his so many fangirls.

The target of his class of fangirls was one Uchiha Sasuke. The rookie of the year. At least tied for it. This brooding emo king was the 'last' Uchiha since the massacre of his clan at the hands of his brother.

Next was one Nara Shikamaru whose grades were passable at best.. The heir of the Nara clan. Iruka could tell his was only hiding what he was capable of like a true shinobi should.

Next up was the clan heir of the Akimichi clan Choji. The boy had the skills to be a great ninja, but was soft-hearted to say the least. _'One day'_ Iruka thought _'One day and he'll be a force to be reckoned with.'_

Ninth was a sickly pale boy who joined the class half way through the final year after showing great skill. Sai make quick enemies with anyone that was or adored one Uchiha Sasuke. Iruka just smiled as he remembered the day he joined and how he just walked up to the front of class to introduce himself.

**Flashback**

"Sai, why don't you come down and introduce yourself to the class." asked one Iruka Umino. It was mid-way through the last year for his present class and found it odd that the boy just up and joined with to prior knowledge.

With a nod the boy in question stood up and walked down to the front of the class before turning around and looking straight into the eyes of our favorite brooding king. The two just stood there after what felt like five minutes pass Sai blinked before claiming that the Uchiha had a 'needle sized dick'.

A deathly silence overcame the class. Minutes passed before so much as a sounds was heard. ten minutes later the sounds of snickering could be heard by some of the girl and most of the other boys in the classroom, at least until the two girls in charge of the Sasuke fan club clued in to what the boy had said.

Well, let's just say no one ever questioned the possibility of breaking the sounds barrier with a voice alone again.

**Flashback End**

Iruka couldn't help but grimace in pain and remember that screech. Clearing his head Iruka looked around for his favorite blond student. _'Damn, she better not be late today of all days.'_ He complained.

He turned and walked towards the door and sure enough he looked just in time to see his door open and a 5 foot 4 inch tall blond hair cerulean blue eyed girl stood at the door. "Nice of you to join us Naruko, wouldn't want you to give away the rookie of the year now would we?" he questioned.

Naruko just shrugged and walked to the back of the class away from any and all male contact. Naruko being one year older than everyone else in the class seeing as she failed last years graduation exam because she was absent on that day.

At that time Iruka couldn't understand why she missed that day of all days. Well after the exam was over he left to go find the Hokage only to find something that he never dreamed would happen to the poor girl.

**Flashback**

Iruka walked up to a sturdy wood door before knocking. Waiting for permission to enter, hearing a faint "Enter." Iruka walked into the Hokage's office.

After walking into the office Iruka noticed two things. One: the office was in tatters. Everything thrown about walls dented, desk broken in two, windows completely shattered. Everything that you would expect to happen if someone like Tsunade was in charge. The second was that the hold Hokage was really showing his age today, that and he looked like he'd been crying for hours. At least until recently.

"Ah Iruka. I was wondering if you'd come today. Let me guess you're here about Naruko...?" Receiving a nod from Iruka the Hokage felt his age start to creep up on him. "You might want to sit down for this." he sighed.

The Sandaime Hokage then started his story, of how he went to see his surrogate granddaughter before she left for the school. How upon arriving at her apartment he found we door hanging open. How he found broken furniture ripped clothing and blood everywheres in the small house. And finally how he found his granddaughter lying on her stomach naked with her arms and legs tied to the bed posts. Semen leaking out of nether regions, Hiruzen rushed over to her cutting the rope holding her limb in place.

How when he flipped her over he could only see large bloody hole where her uterus was. But that injury held nothing to the word DEMON that was carved into the top of her chest, just below her neckline.

Hiruzen ordered one of his ANBU to hand over their cloak which he proceeded to wrap the small girl in. Picking her up he left in a sushin only to stop at the hospital. After dropping her off and making sure that Naruko would be well taken care of. Hiruzen proceeded to go to his office and start destroying it.

Now sitting in his office after telling Iruka what had happened to the small girl, Iruka was left speechless. Not knowing what to say about what had happened to one of his prized students. He stood up walked out of the door and left without saying a single word to the old Hokage.

**Flashback end**

Iruka let out a barely audible sigh. Naruko never was able to trust most men after that. She never looked him in the eyes anymore, never spoke to him more than necessary. And up until now only let the Hokage get close to her.

Naruko just sat down at her usual seat in the far back of the class away from everyone, close to the windows. As she sat there she started playing with a crystal necklace that she was never seen without.

Iruka asked her about one day a few years ago. To which she started crying before explaining that she received it from a very close friend she made on a trip to Uzu no kuni, stopping Kirigakure on the way home the Mizukage at the time offered them rest from the long trip.

Hiruzen accepted and asked if there was someone that could play with Naruko that was around her age. The Mizukage then proceeded to call for the head of the Yuki clan and his only daughter.

During the week that the two stayed in Kiri, Naruko and the Yuki heads daughter Haku became the closest of friends. Being with each other from the moment they were awake to the moment they went to sleep. Upon the day that the Hokage and Naruko were set to leave. Haku presented the gift to Naruko a crystal ice necklace, with an angel wrapped in her wings for the pendant.

Less than two weeks after arriving back at Konoha, Hiruzen had received news from his student that a bloodline war had started and the Yuki clan was among the first of the casualties. Naruko took the news hard, locking herself away for days at a time only to come out to get food at Ichiraku's once every few days.

On the first day of the academy when she started Naruko told everyone her dream was to destroy certain village for killing a precious one. And kept to that dream she has, not solely by the complete revenge fanatic that a certain Uchiha was no. She had tried to make friends with some students but they all thought her weird for not being a crazed fangirl like the rest.

Calling for attention Iruka started going over how the exam was going to work. "Alright, as you know today is the day of the graduation exam. One by one you'll come in the the next room and be tested on three jutsu, the Kawamari, the bushin, and the henge. Since you all passed the written half yesterday it's all down to the practical part. First up is Aburame Shino."

And with that the exam began each student leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with a hitai-ate, until there was only two left. Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruko. Calling first the Uchiha, he proceeded to stand up and leave the room. Returning a few minutes later with a black hitai-ate around his head.

Called next was the last student Uzumaki Naruko, as she proceeded to walk by the rest of her classmates out the door and into the next room. Upon arriving Naruko stood in front of one Iruka Umino and his assistant Mizuki. "Alright Naruko, first henge into me." Iruka told her, which she proceeded to do sealessly, "Perfect, next up is the kawamari." Again Naruko performed it with ease, changing spots with Iruka then back again. "Excellent, lastly perform a bushin, and yes of any kind." Receiving a not from the young teenager, she proceeded to make two clones, without the use of seals, the two clones proceeded to wave back to the two instructors before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Needless to say the two men were shocked that the girl in front of them know how to perform the kage bushin no jutsu so effortlessly. Being the first to regain his senses Iruka just nodded and pointed towards the hitai-ate that were sitting on their table saying "Take one, you've earned it."

Naruko then proceeded to grab a black hitai-ate and tied it around her right thigh. Walking back to the class she took the same spot she was sitting in and continued staring out the window.

Fifteen minutes later Iruka and Mizuki walked in and started going over the results, "Kiba scored last but passed, Sasuke scored a almost perfect score, and finally Naruko got the only perfect score of the class which means she gets the rookie of the year award."

"BUT SENSEI HOW COULD SHE DO BETTER THE SASUKE?!" yelled Sakura.

Iruka just shook his head. 'Why does she always have to yell...' he thought, "Because Sakura, she scored the only perfect on the written test and also scored beyond expectations during the practical part of the exam performing all asked jutsu without the use of seals."

Meanwhile during Iruka's explanation Naruko was lost in thought, _'Damn banshee never shutting up.'_

**"I agree with you on that one."** A deep voice came from Naruko's mind.

_'Kyu-kun! Where have you been?'_ she thought back to it. You see ever since Naruko made it her goal to try to see if Haku was alive or not, and destroy Kiri, Kyuubi no kitsune had made himself known to the girl. Helping her to want to achieve her goals.

Where most people have always thought the demon lord as a cruel and evil being, Kyuubi was actually one of the nicest things that Naruko had ever met. Mind you, he did have a soft spot for young kits. However, for the past two weeks he wasn't around for her like he normally was.

**"Remember the reason why we were going to Uzu no kuni after you turned five.**" Receiving a metal nod from the girl, and knowing that she didn't like talking about the subject very much. He simply continued, **"well, I thought of something that we didn't find on that trip and we'll need to talk after this, by the way your teacher is finishing up."**

"Alright, everyone be here at nine tomorrow for team assignments." And with that everyone proceeded to leave the class to celebrate with with their family about their passing of the exam. Everyone but our favorite blond teenager.

Naruko instead of celebrating about becoming a genin, ran for her house so she could be alone to speak with Kyuubi.

**Meanwhile at an unknown location**

A lone group at around a small table. Idly waiting for the fourth and final member of their little group. Of the three people sitting there two were males, and the other female. The two males were dressed identically, each wearing a mask across the their lower face, both wearing a steel clawed gauntlets on one of their hand. These two were known as Demon Brothers, Gosu and Meizu. The two brothers were c-rank missing-nin from the kirigakure. "Damnit! Where is he," yelled Gozu.

The younger looking female turned to him with a serious face. They knew that look, it was the look that could mean their death. For you see, the girl sitting across from them was the trio's leader's apprentice. Dressed in a battle kimono, and a white and red kiri hunter mask, the only noticeable thing that she wore was a necklace. Made from the metal of Uzu no kuni, the only unique thing about it was the pendant.; an angel, with her hands together and head facing downward wrapped in her feathered wings.

The girl looked like she was about to launch a full out assault on the two older men , that was until she heard a voice coming from behind her. "Haku. That's enough." Turning around to see her mentor and father figure she bowed to him, "of course Zabuza-sama." And there he was, walking out from beyond the shadows Zabuza Momochi walked to the only seat left around the table.

Taking his seat he looks around at his followers, "we have a job starting in one month, we are going to Nami our target is a bridge builder named Tazuna." With that he dismissed the small group from the table and each went their own way.

**Hours later**

Naruko sat in her room staring at her ice necklace watching as it slowly opens, something it hasn't done since her time with Haku all those years ago. Unknown to her the same thing was happening to her long lost best friend. Both of them standing in front of their respective miroirs, on opposite sides of the shinobi world, having the same thoughts run through their mind _'I will find her...'_

**A/N -** Hey guys Nikki here with my newest story. I've always loved a naru haku story but i didn't want to give it the same old stuff that everyone else does, so i tossed in a yuri style. Hope you all enjoyed it, because i enjoyed writing this one. Well anyways there the first chapter let me know what you think of it will love hearing from you guys, Nikki out! R&R


	2. New Teams and a New Test

Chapter 2 - Rookie teams and the last test

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk late at night, looking at the ten files in front of him while trying to figure out what he would do with the last of the newest genin. Of the class that graduated twenty-one made genin, however, what resulted in the mess he was in now was Danzo adding a boy to the new roster making it twenty-two. He has spent the past few hours re-organizing the teams to fit the this new boy to the list and still hasn't found a place for him.

With a shake of his head Hiruzen decided it was time to give up trying to re-organizing the teams and go with his first plan was after he was given the new boy. And with the called forth the four remaining people who had expressed interest in being this years jonin-sensei. Appearing before were three of the four shinobi he had called. 'Well I never expected Kakashi to arrive on time' he had thought.

Looking at the four jonin directly in front of him, he nods to the two to the right. One being his bearded chain smoking son Sarutobi Asuma, the next being the genjutsu mistress of Konoha Yuhi Kurenai. Passing two files over to them, he says "Congratulations, you are now the sensei's for team 8 and team 10." Turning to Asuma, "Your team consists of the second coming of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Kurenai you got the tracker team you asked for."

After hearing what their Hokage told them, they both beaming, happy that they go the teams that they had wanted, with a nod they both left the room to study their teams capabilities.

Watching them go Hiruzen turned to the last two people that remained in his office. Both ex-ANBU, one male, one female, one a past student of the Yondaime Hokage, the other a past student of his wife. Both wanted to play a role in the life of one Uzumaki Naruko.

Hiruzen sighed and looked between the two the two of them, " Kakashi," he said " you will be given squad 7, a frontal assault team." Passing the folder over, Kakashi opened it to see the who was on his team, upon noticing that he didn't get the student asked for his shoulders slumped before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

With that done the aged Hokage turned to the last person in the room with with him. "You Anko, will be receiving Naruko Uzumaki, as you know she has a hard time around most men that is one of the main reasons I have given you to her." He said while passing her the last file on his desk. " However, you will be training her as your genin not your apprentice, if she decides to follow you then so be it."

Anko having picked up the file that was passed to her nodded her head in understanding what her Hokage had told her. As she turned around to leave Anko thought she saw the shape of a small fox in the corner of the but shook her head blaming it on the taxing missions she's had as of late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting her heavy eyes Naruko tried to look to her left to get a view of what time it was. After having some difficulty making out the numbers of her small alarm clock she finally managed to make them out and when she did she freaked. It was 8:10! Jumping out of bed and rushing to her dresser to get dressed. After getting on her new ninja wear which included tight form fitting black ANBU pants, knee high black steel toe combat boots, full upper body mesh unlay, a dark brown tight long sleeve shirt, and metal plated gloves. All in all, she was ready for whatever was thrown at her.

Naruko had barely managed to make it to her classroom in time for team placing. Upon entering she chose her seat closest to the back and looked out the window like she had always done and waited for her sensei to come and tell her class what time it was that she would be on.

After a few minutes of not paying attention to the class she noticed that the mindless sound of the class had suddenly stop and that a faint killing intent could be felt from the room, looking away from her window she noticed that Kiba Inuzuka was kneeling in front of Sasuke Uchiha. Wait no, that isn't the right way to put it she realized. He was KISSING him. Naruko couldn't help but put on a small smile as she watched the scene in front of her. That was until the Sasuke fan group voiced their opinion on the matter.

God she hated them. Spending more time fawning over him when they should be training. Giving hard working kunoichi like herself a bad name. She sighed at them and turned back to her window.

As the clock turned 8:30 the door slide open and a large group of people walked in. The only one that stood out or at least that she reconized was her current or past teacher Iruka. As he stood in front of the group of jonin he cleared his throat. Noticing that the class still wasn't paying attention to him he preformed his signature jutsu and grew his head five times the normally and yelled "PAY ATTENTION!"

The class imediatly ran to their seats and watched Iruka as him just shook his head and continued on as if it never even happened or that it was like a daily occurance in the room. "Today you will all be given a team, three of you mixed with one of the jonin behind me that will be teaching you from now on. Now before I start listing off the teams I'd just like to say that I'm proud of all of you for being able to graduate the academy and that should you ever need help feel free to ask." He finished with a small smile on his face.

"Now as for the teams..."

And so it went, Iruka slowly naming off students in groups of three and sending them on there way with their new sensei's. During all this Naruko sat still in the back of the room she noticed one of the sensei's at the front and remembered the gravity defying hair of her old ANBU protector from when she was younger, before coming to the academy. 'Inu' she thought with a small smile. Turning her thoughts back to the Iruka after hearing her name called "Naruko Uzumaki, you will be under Anko Mitarashi." Shock was the only thing evedent on her, shock that she wasn't given a four man squad but that she was being given to a single person and that she would be alone with her. HER! She wouldn't have to try to get over her biggest fear yet! Not having to deal with being placed on a team that she would have been the only female on.

"SENSEI WHY DOES THE FREA-" started our least favorite pink haired banshee, or at least started to until the purple haired tan trench coat wearing jonin from the front of the class throw a kunai at her grazing her cheek and drawing blood.

"I'm not even going to bother tasting you blood girl. If your voice is anything to judge by it would probably cause me some sort of horrible pain." She said with a nasty look on her face, which lead to the rest of the jonin cracking up since they know what she is normally like. "Now, Naru-chan, why don't you leave these brats behind and come with me we have many things to go take care of." She finished with a sly smile to her new apprentice.

Naruko could do nothing but nod as she made her way down to the front and left with her new teacher. Following her up to the roof of the building. Where Anko went to lean against the railing and point to the bench on the other side of her.

"Alrighty, first things first, introductions. I'll say my name and things I like, things I don't like, and dreams for the future you with me?" After a nod from her new student she started again, "alright names Anko Mitarashi, I enjoy my snakes and dango, I hate a certain pale looking-teme, and my dreams for the future are to kill that teme and to take of the interrogation devision. Now you." She pointed down to Naruko.

"Alright, my name is Naruko Uzumaki, my likes include training and ramen, my dislikes are men in general, and my goal in life is to find out who my parents are, to live up to what they expected of me and beyond and finally to bring back my one true precious person that I've ever had." Anko looked at the determination that was showing in the young girls eyes about her last statement, and nodded.

"Alright well then, now that that is out of the way, it's time for you real genin exam. You will dropped into the middle of training ground 44, a.k.a. The Forest of Death, you'll have to either survive for five days in there or make it out alive before then understand?" Anko sat there leaning as she waiting for it to sink in to her student. After receiving a short nod from her Anko smirked, "and if you can make it out in less than three days I'll tell you all I know about your mother..."

**A/N - hey guys Nikki here long time no see, sorry it's been so long since my last Naru update life's been a huge slap in the face since my last update to this story and everything went downhill from there but it's starting to look decently better now which is why i finally finished this chapter. It took me awhile who i was going to have teach Naruko and ended up picking Anko let me know what you guys think of the chapter R&R! Nikki out.**


End file.
